Monitoring of signal processing within signal paths is often desirable in order to conclude on an integrity of the signal path. Monitoring the integrity of a signal path may allow to conclude, whether an output of the signal path, which is determined by processing an input signal provided to the signal path, is reliable or not. This may be of interest, if a system relies on sensor data processed by a signal path in order to trigger safety measures. For example, in automobiles, a wheel speed sensor provides information on a rotational velocity of a wheel, which is used by an electronic control unit (ECU) in order to conclude on safe driving conditions of the vehicle. In a typical wheel speed sensor, the signal directly provided by a sensor element, such as for example a magneto-resistive sensing element, is processed within a signal path or a processing chain of analog or digital signal processing elements, before an output of the signal path is used to communicate information on the rotational speed to the electronic control unit. In the event of an error within the signal path, wrong information may be submitted and the safety of the passengers of the car may be at risk. Hence, there is a desire to monitor the integrity of the signal path in order to be aware of potential problems in case the integrity is not guaranteed and the output of the signal path should not be relied upon.